


Hey Little Sister

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, philatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: On a lazy drive to nowhere with your brothers, Sam's least favourite song comes on. You and Dean take the time to show Sam that he's now both of your big brother.





	Hey Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> big brother!Dean x middle sister!reader x baby brother!Sam
> 
> Beta'd by @mirandaaustin93 on Tumblr

You were stretched out in the front seat of the Impala between your two giant brothers. The windows were down and the wind was whipping your hair out of it’s ponytail. The radio was blaring and the sun was shining, it was the perfect day. You were between cases, and you were driving with no place to go, no timeline to get somewhere, no monsters to hunt, just you and your boys. These were your favourite times, not dressed up and nowhere to go.

Leaning against Sam’s chest, with his arm around you, you were drifting in and out of sleepiness and daydreaming while his hand mindlessly caressed patterns on your bare thigh. Your socked feet rested against Dean’s knee as he drove, humming along to the music.

Suddenly Sam tensed, which got your attention, and when you heard what song had just come on you knew why. He was always so jealous, it was his least favourite song. It was the song that always made him think that there was more of a connection between Dean and you, than himself and you. It always made you a little sad, but it wasn't your fault you were a couple years older than him, and that you and Dean had a history before he was old enough to join in the fun. It wasn’t exactly fair, but Dean and you had wanted your baby boy to stay an innocent child for as long as possible, trying too hard to keep him away from all the bad in your lives; John’s drinking, why mom was gone, why you always had to pack up and move. It wasn’t the life you wanted for him, you both just wanted to give him as normal a life as possible.

It was always Dean and you watching out for Sammy, making sure he was fed and bathed and dressed. The two of you had been playing house for as long as you could remember. It was only natural that as you got older you started “playing house,” and seeing as you never stayed any place long enough to make other friends to play with, it was just Dean and you left to your own devices. Of course, for John’s sake, when you both had actually gotten old enough, you would both go out and pick up other people, but it was never the same. No one else could understand what you all had been through in your lives; the constant moving, the death, the abandonment. The only people you could put your faith in where sitting on the front seat of this hand-me-down ‘67 Impala.

Dean turned up the volume before dropping his hand to your calf, rubbing your leg as he started singing, “ _Hey little sister, what have you done? Hey little sister, who’s the only one? Hey little sister, who’s your Superman? Hey little sister, who’s the one you want? Hey little sister, shotgun! It’s a nice day for a white wedding..._ ”

Sam had removed his hand from your thigh and sat stiff beneath you, trying to shift away. You rubbed your foot against Dean’s leg before flipping yourself over on all fours, putting your face in Sam’s. He was staring out the window, not looking at either of you, his shoulders tense. Leaning in you licked his ear lobe before sucking it into your mouth.

Dean was still singing behind you, the back of his fingers roaming up the back of your bare thigh, dipping between your legs at their apex, “ _Hey little sister, what have you done?_ ”

“I’m your little sister too Sammy,” you kept your eyes wide looking at him.

“ _Hey little sister, who’s the only one?_ ”

His lips twitched and he shirked away from you a little bit, “No, you’re not.”

“ _You’ve been away for so long, you’ve been away for so long…_ ”

“Have you looked at you lately? You’ve got a good foot on me baby brother,” you kissed his jaw in front of his ear and trailed your tongue down his cheek to his mouth where you pressed your lips to his. He didn’t return your kiss, keeping his lips taut. You licked his lips as you put your hand on his thigh, making sure you didn’t touch the obvious bulge growing in his jeans.

“ _It’s a nice day for a white wedding…_ ” Dean’s fingers flitted to the inside of your shorts, just a tease of a touch at the crease of your leg, but you arched your back into it.

Next time you kissed Sam he relented and relaxed his lips into yours, allowing you to mold your mouth to his. You leaned closer into him and nibbled on his bottom lip as you pulled back to smile at him.

“ _There is nothing fair in this world, there is nothing safe in this world,_ ” Dean’s fingers were trailing their way up and down your inner thigh again, and Sam’s hand went to grab the side of your face, his fingers tangling in your hair.

You joined Dean singing, “ _And there’s nothing sure in this world, and there’s nothing pure in this world,_ ” suddenly Sam joined in as well, his eyes not leaving yours, “ _Look for something left in this world,_ ” his lips were back on yours before you could continue singing.

Sighing into his mouth you pressed yourself into Sam, his massive hand gripped tight into your hair, adding his own groan to the kiss. You pressed your palm into his erection on the outside of his jeans, rubbing up and down his length. He pulled away from you and held your head back by your hair before tilting your head to the side and plunging into your neck. You were vaguely aware that the song was coming to an end, Dean’s fingers were playing at your folds that were now soaking, and the Impala was coming to a stop just past the tree line on the side of the back road highway you had been driving down.

Sam had already sucked a bruise into your neck at your pulse point by the time Dean had gotten the car in park and cut the engine. Now you were the focus of both of their attention, today was going to be a great day. You managed to undo the button and zipper on your baby brother’s jeans, just as your big brother placed a wet kiss on your inner thigh, just under your right ass cheek. His hands massaging your legs as he worked his way around to your front to undo your shorts as well.

Once you had Sam’s jeans undone you held yourself up by the back seat as he lifted his hips, shoved his jeans and underwear down to his knees, and lightly stroked his fully hardened cock. Dean’s fingers tickled your lower abdomen as he hooked his fingers into the hem of your shorts and underwear before roughly yanking them down over your ass and down to your bent knees. Without warning he leaned in and licked a wide stripe across your folds. You moaned and licked your lips just as Sam landed a rough, hard kiss on your mouth. Dean tucked one arm around your waist almost lifting you as he wriggled your clothes off your legs the rest of the way, tossing them onto the dash.

As Sam’s tongue fought yours for dominance, Dean’s hands were spreading you open in front of him, “Damn little sister, you’re so wet already,” he leaned back in and licked what juice had already dribbled out of your now aching pussy.

Sam’s hand was still gripping your hair tight as you started to moan and buck against Dean’s face. Your baby brother pulled you away from his face and pushed you toward his flushed cock. You let him lead you down and you wet your lips and made sure your tongue was as wet as possible as you took him into your mouth. You moaned around his cock as you opened up your throat and he kept pushing you onto him, your walls clenching around nothing as you let him fill up your mouth.

“Oh god, Sammy, she’s so wet for you right now. You love his cock in your mouth don’t you princess?” His lips were back to giving you open mouthed kissed on your exposed sex with his tongue grazing your clit every so often.

All you could do was hum and Sam’s hand tightened at the back of your head. You had propped yourself up on your elbows, but you moved your left arm over his leg so that you could caress the base of Sam’s growth, running your finger along the vein and applying extra pressure on his balls. You tried to focus on swirling your tongue and applying suction and keeping your fingers going, but Dean was making it impossible for you to focus on anything as he pushed his tongue into your cunt, and bit at your clit. You were grinding back, riding your big brother’s face, at the same time you were trying to focus on worshiping your baby brother’s cock. Too much for a girl to try to concentrate on.

Sam was getting frustrated, not having your full attention anymore and he let go of the back of your head. That allowed you to move your head in a different way, but your attention was once again split by Sam’s hand wandering down your back. A moment later Dean’s mouth was taken away from you and you groaned at the loss, releasing Sam’s cock from your mouth with a loud pop, you turned to see him holding Dean up by the hair. The sight only making you wetter for your brothers.

“What’s up Sammy?” He didn’t even look pissed, just amused, your juices glistening on his face.

“You know what,” Sam’s voice was thick and gruff, you came up to his face and went to kiss him, but he turned his face away from you, letting go of Dean’s hair.

“Awww, Sammy, don’t be like that,” you whined, leaning forward to suckle at his neck. Dean leaned over you and put his hand through Sam’s hair, pulling his head back, granting you more access. “Come on baby brother, play with us,” you purred in his ear and he moaned pulling against Dean’s hold on his hair.

“Here,” Dean quickly removed his shirt and undid his pants before gesturing for you to raise yourself up, he reached over and grabbed Sam by the knees and pulled him to the middle of the seat and you straddled him.

You ground his cock against your soaked folds as you grabbed the hem of your shirt and raised it above your head, pressing your breasts into his face. His hands went to your waist, but he didn’t turn to face you until you unclasped your bra and leaned into him. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Dean leaning back against the door stroking himself. You reached one hand over and ran your nails across Dean’s now bare thigh, and your other hand went to curl into Sam’s hair as you pulled his face to yours feigning a kiss but you kept moving his face toward your left nipple. He latched on teeth first and you arched back, putting both hands in his hair moaning your approval.

“Fuck you guys look hot as Hell right now,” Dean was tugging himself in earnest now, his flushed cock bobbing as his hand moved up and down in quick succession. You grinned down at him and didn’t break eye contact as you leaned in and bit at Sam’s ear, tugging on it as he moaned and gripped at your hips.

Your baby brother tilted his hips up into you and held you still as he moved, his mouth all over your upper torso, where ever he could reach. All the while your eyes were still on your big brother; you moaned louder and really put on a show for him, running your fingers through the younger’s hair, arching your back, biting your lips. You winked at Dean as you grabbed the hem of Sam’s shirt pulling up on it, until he broke away from you long enough for you to pull it off over his head, just like when he was a baby.

Unlike when he was a baby, he put his hands right back on your hips as he tried to position you over his throbbing cock. You lifted yourself up just the tiniest bit and shook your head, biting your lip. For effect you giggled and put your finger up to your mouth, “De...Sammy’s trying to fuck me…”

“Is that so princess?” Dean picked up on your game and moved to sit up on his knees. He grabbed Sam by the back of the head and turned him to look at him in the face, you slid off his lap and leaned up against the passenger side door, legs spread playing with your clit. Dean’s voice was rough but still playful when he spoke, “You trying to fuck our sister baby boy? You think you got what it takes to make her scream?”

Sam just rolled his eyes, “Come on guys, can’t we just-”

“Oh, Sammy doesn’t wanna fuck me,” you stuck your lip out to pout, it always took your baby brother a little while to play along when you got in this kind of mood, but Dean was always easy.

“I got you princess,” Dean leaned over Sam and smirked at you, “Big Brother is here,” he kissed you hard, licking into your mouth. “Mmmm, baby boy, she tastes like you.”

You cupped Dean’s face with one hand and ran your other down his toned body, gripping him tight by the ass. Dean moved down to your neck and you made eye contact with Sam.

“De, Y/N/N?” There was your baby boy, finally coming out to play. He placed his hand on yours and you switched it so that yours was on top, and you led him around to tease at De’s pucker. He took it from there, and you both felt and heard De moan as Sammy started working his magic. Your baby brother had some wicked fingers, and you and De both knew it.

Sammy’s other hand went under the De, up your leg, and his graceful fingers began to circle your clit. You whined into De’s neck and bit down hard, causing him to do the same to you. You felt a little bit helpless as you were pinned to the door by your bow-legged brother, you couldn’t really move good enough to touch or do anything to either one of them.

You whined from the back of your throat, “De…”

“Yeah princess?” The wrecked sound of his voice made your walls clench at nothing.

You stilled Sammy’s hand with your own. “I wanna play too...I'm stuck,” for emphasis you tried to wiggle your body unsuccessfully.

“You don't want your big brothers to take care of their little sister?” He was kissing down your neck now, so much more gently than Sammy’s assault had been, your brain was going fuzzy.

You bit your bottom lip and shook you head, “Sammy doesn't feel good, we need to make our baby brother feel better,” your eyes darted over to Sammy and his eyes flashed, he went pliant and sad looking, playing the hurt baby brother. You knew that he needed to be reminded that he's just as much a part of this as he's ever been.

De tilted his head around to look at Sammy as well, he had removed his hands and put them in his lap where he was staring at them, shoulders slumped. “Is that right baby boy? We need to make you feel better? Maybe you're feeling a little left out,” Dean rocked himself back to where he was face to face with him. De ran his fingers through Sammy’s hair and placed his other hand on his neck.

De moved and was straddling your baby brother, he grabbed both of their appendages in one hand and began rocking and jerking them both off. You loved to see De taking care of Sammy, he was such a good big brother.

You fiddled with your clit a little as you watched them, keeping your embers burning. After a few minutes and some amazing noises from both of them you decided to join in.

Getting up to your knees you leaned in, putting one hand in Sammy’s hair, and letting the other one trail circles on De’s back. You kissed each one of them deeply, starting with Sammy who turned the attention of the hand that wasn't clinging to De's hip to wrap around you and massage at your right breast while pressing you closer into the two of them.

You looked to De for direction, for your next step. He reached out and grabbed your face, kissed you gently then moved your face to Sammy’s chest. You took your hand away from around your elder brother to trace and tease around your baby brother’s right nipple before using your tongue to retrace your path. He hummed deep in his chest and it made both you and De respond the same. You flicked his nipple with your tongue before sucking it into your mouth, his hand left your breast then and went up to run his fingers into your hair, pressing your face closer into his heaving chest.

“That's my girl,” De praised you.

Sam was getting to the point where he would start talking soon, you ground your teeth and rolled his peaked nub around in your mouth as you pulled tighter on his hair, your other fingers tracing patterns on his hip.

Grinning up at De you slipped your hand underneath their combined bodies and massaged your baby brother’s sac. At the same time that De took his mouth with his own, swallowing the guttural growl that was earned from the youngest of you.

You kept your fingers moving but worked your way lower until you could get your middle finger to reach down and apply pressure to his pretty pink little hole. Typically Sammy wasn't one to bottom, but sometimes he just needed to let go and be made to remember that you and De were there for him, whatever he needed, and that he didn't have to be in control all the time.

“Ooh, De...fuck, Y/N/N,” you loved it when Sammy got horny enough to talk, he could get so expressive.

You swirled your fingers over the tips of your brothers’ dripping cocks, collecting what precome you could, “Sammy, call me what you want to...big brother,” you felt his balls draw up at the term of endearment and you bit down on his already swollen nipple at the same time that you shoved your come wettened fingers into his entrance.

“Oh, little sister!”

De leaned in and bit down on Sammy’s neck practically squishing you between them, at the same time reaching his hand down to shove his fingers over your clit and into your folds. You were grabbing Sammy by the back of the head to hold yourself steady while you still fingered him and rode De’s hand. The three of you stuck so close together none of you could move one way or another.

At about the same time you and De stopped your ministrations and took a moment for you all to catch your breath. You giggled and leaned in to nip at Sammy’s neck, then flicked your tongue over De’s nipple.

“Mmmmm, my big brothers,” you teasingly ran your fingers along both of their rigid cocks, “What to do with you now…”

De raised himself up off of Sammy’s lap and looked down at you, you knew that he was thinking the same thing as you, so you just bit your bottom lip and grinned at him before looking to Sammy. “I think that’s all up to our big brother, don’t you little sister?”

“Mmmhmmm,” you leaned in and nipped at Sammy’s neck, then looked up at him through your lashes, “how do you want us big brother?”

****

After a less than graceful move to the back seat you found yourself face down in De’s lap, your mouth full with his cock, and Sammy’s fingers thrusting into your g-spot as he fucked into De’s ass. De’s hands were in your hair, pulling tight and holding you steady as Sammy used the both of you. You groaned around De’s length at the sinful sounds coming from your big brothers.

You were dripping wet and Sammy’s fingers weren’t enough friction for you anymore, even though he was stroking your clit and hitting your sweet spot with his lithe fingers. Sammy sensed this, and, being a good big brother, stopped everything, he quit his breakneck pace on the both of you, causing you to moan at the loss of his fingers on your aching core.

“Our poor wet little sister De, she needs you. Needs your cock to fill her up good,” he had slowed his thrusting and put his hand up to De’s mouth for him to lick clean.

After he had licked all of your juices from Sammy’s fingers he replied, “Mmmmm, where do you want her big brother?” He ground down hard on Sammy’s cock and let out a heart wrenching moan.

Sammy squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his head back over the seat, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. “Watch out,” he looked at you and you backed up to the door, not really sure what was about to happen.

Sammy tapped De’s hip and, just like with everything they did together, they moved as one so that Sammy was leaning up against the other door, and De was facing you on the seat, slightly more hunched over than he had been before. De winked at you before doing his signature slow-head-shake-while-looking-you-over thing.

“Hop on Y/N/N, take what you need from him,” Sammy leaned over and winked at you before thrusting back up into De, making his cock twitch.

Licking your lips hungrily you got to your knees and placed one leg on the floor, over both of your brothers’, and managed to find a place on the back of the seat beside your more slender big brother’s ass for your other leg. De grabbed you by the back of the head and kissed you, it was urgent, but it was also sweet, the way De always was with his little sister. His tongue expertly working its way into your mouth as you lined yourself up. He had one hand on the roof for balance and the other was laced through your hair, holding you upright at this odd angle. You teased the both of you, having his leaking cockhead just sit at your dripping entrance. You grinned into the kiss and De moaned.

Just at that moment Sammy slammed into De which caused De to slam into you. All three of you groaned and grunted at the motion and settled yourselves for what was to come. That had been a test, since the three of you hadn’t tried this specifically in the back seat of the Impala since your boys got their growth spurts. Sammy was testing out the logistics. As long as you could keep your footing, as it was, and didn’t fall back taking De with you, everyone should be just fine.

In reply to Sammy’s thrust you slammed back down onto De, ass to balls, as the boys say. They both moaned. Soon it turned into a contest, who could make De moan the loudest. You could clench and slam and Sammy would thrust and hit a different angle. De must have felt like a toy the both of you would rather split in two rather than have to share; and with the way his eyes were barely focused and his head was just bobbing around, you would guess that it was exactly the way he liked it. You had one arm around De’s shoulder, and the other was on the back of the seat, pushing yourself forward, and giving yourself the leverage you needed to ride your big brothers.

Sammy’s hands left De’s hips to find your thighs and run his nails down the tender skin there. At some point Sammy had moved De’s hand to drop down to your swollen clit. He must be ready for this game to end. Taking the hint you knew what you had to do. You found solid footing, bit De’s bottom lip, set both of your hands on the ceiling and began riding your brothers in ernest. Dropping yourself onto De hard enough for him to slam down onto Sammy. The force of it enough to knock the air out of Sammy’s lungs.

Searching for his hand you twined your fingers together, just so you could check in with each other, not really being able to see around De. He squeezed your small little sister fingers between his strong big brother fingers and ran his thumb along the side of your hand, everything was OK. With your other arm still pressing on the ceiling of the Impala, you squeezed Sammy’s hand, at the same time you clenched around De’s cock, and started bouncing with a vengeance. De grabbed hold of you for good measure and just let you use him to fuck your ring leader.

Sammy was the first to come, then yourself, walls clenching around De, who you knew needed that little extra push in order to finish off. You raked your fingers through his hair at the back of his head and pulled it to the side, offering you his vulnerable pulse. Sam sat up straighter and situated himself to be able to get at De’s neck as well. He reached from behind and roughly grabbed De by the chin turning his head more, then you both leaned in and started to ravage his neck, sometimes pressing both of your tongues to the same place and toying with each other as well. You made eye contact with Sammy and you both latched on at the same time, causing De to cry out.

With that little extra stimulation his cock seized inside of you before his orgasm took over. With Sammy inside him while he was inside you, he came hard and loud. He was so beautiful, all flushed, creamy skin, freckles barely visible under the blush. When you had squeezed out the last of his release you kissed his neck and eased yourself off of him with shaky legs. He kept his hand on you, making sure you were steady as you turned facing forward to sit back down. Next he had both of his hands on either seat to lift himself off Sammy, then he straddled you, scooting you over so that you were between Sammy's still spread legs.

You wrapped your arm under your giant baby brother and laid down on his chest; Dean doing the same to you, sandwiching you between the two of them. All sweaty skin and deep breaths and their long limbs intertwined with yours.

As you all lay there in the back seat you mused to yourself about how all of this always seemed to work out. Dean was always more of the one to be told what to do. Starting with John with the job and the kids, then you with Sammy, and now Sam with the both of you. You had always wondered if John bringing you all up the way he did made you all the way you were in bed; Dean as subservient as he was, yourself just trying to keep the peace and make everyone safe and happy, then Sam, needing to be in control of something because he didn't have any control over anything else in his life. But at least you all had each other.

Here, cuddled up with your big brothers, was peace. No monsters to hunt, no place to be but there for each other. The three of you against whatever this fucked up world had to throw at you.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this was inspired by Billy Idol's White Wedding. I heard the song on my way to work one morning and just thought, "How jealous would Sam be?" and then this happened!
> 
> Don't be shy, let me know if you liked it!


End file.
